1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with convolution bellows for drive axle joints in which the convolutions over the length of the bellows share substantially more equally in flexibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Constant velocity or cv joints are used to transmit torque between the engine and the drive wheels for front wheel driven automobiles, and such joints may be used in other types of installations in the automotive field and elsewhere. This type of joint is protected by a bellows-type boot that encloses the joint and retains the grease or other lubricant, and such bellows must be flexible to accommodate angular cycles of motion which are particularly severe with front wheel drive installations.
A continuing problem with bellows-boots is that the convolutions have been found to flex in such manner as to rub against each other which creates wear and eventual failure in the material to retain the lubricant which fills the boot.
Examples of universal joint boots are seen in prior patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,278,262; 4,558,869; 4,673,188; and 4,786,272. These boots illustrate some of the designs that are intended to overcome problems in the automotive use of cv joint protective boots. However, problems still remain in regard to the life expectancy of a boot so that the cost and frequency of replacement of the boot can be reduced over the useful life of the cv joint.